


【草太乐人】挚友

by MuXiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuXiao/pseuds/MuXiao
Summary: 雷点预警*车*第一人称视角*粗口
Relationships: 草太乐人





	【草太乐人】挚友

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点预警  
> *车  
> *第一人称视角  
> *粗口

要是你问我和乐人是什么关系，我一定会毫不犹豫地回答你，我们是挚友……啊？你问我们做过吗？当然做过，操，谁说挚友就不能做爱了？  
不过真要说起来，我们做的时候是不带友情的，就是单纯的打炮，那时候我不把他当朋友看，相处的时候穿上裤子和脱下裤子是不一样的……具体哪里不一样？这我还真没办法回答你。  
是这样的，我和乐人都会睡女人，他睡不睡别的男人我不清楚，不过我只睡过他一个男人。他爱玩儿嘛，总是把人带到家里来，我不喜欢，也没参与过就是了。  
第一次和他做是认识他没多久，那时候我见他飞叶子，就说让他帮我拉点货源，我卖着玩玩。说起来我们也够奇怪的，他只吸不卖，我只卖不吸……你别不信，我真的不吸，抽不惯那味儿，臭，闻多了头晕。  
啊啊说远了，刚说到哪儿？对，我俩第一次做。那时候也是在我家，乐人还没搬进来。他飞的爽了，听见我问他就黏黏乎乎的凑过来，说没问题，只要我和他睡一次就带我去见批货的。  
我觉得那时候他一定是飞懵了，把我看成了街边的某个女人。我原本不想搭理他，想着等他清醒了再说，没想到那小子开始对我动手动脚的。当时我瘫在沙发上抽烟，他就那么趴上来，一只手按在我的胸口，另一只手按在我的大腿，在我把他踹开之前顺着我的肚子一路往下亲……操，这他妈谁受得了，他调起情来还真有一套。  
我确定他是想睡我的，在上面。因为我把他按在沙发上的时候他反抗了，可力道软绵绵的——所以说啊，少他妈飞点叶子。  
应该是吸了他二手烟的缘故，那时候我也没有特别清醒。我把他的手用皮带捆好了，然后骑在他的胸口拉开了裤链。  
“亲啊，怎么不继续亲了？”我一边说着一边强迫他张开嘴，把我的老二塞了进去。不得不说他还挺会吸的，口腔又潮又热，舌头扫过我老二的侧面和顶端，偶尔剐蹭到牙齿，那感觉是真他妈刺激。我让他注意点儿好好含着，他就真的听话地张大了嘴，甚至还轻轻嗦了那么一下，搞得老子差点缴械。  
“你他妈没少给别人吹吧。”我笑吟吟地拍拍他的脸，觉得差不多了就拔了出来，把他的裤子解开，用手帮他解决了一下。他呻吟着，因为手还被我捆在背后，只能无谓地向上弓起身子，像是在浅滩上跳起的鱼。  
他射在我手心里，我把他翻过来，将那些精液涂抹在他的穴口，找来套子戴上，简单地做了下扩张。我将手指抽出来的时候那穴口还在微微翕张，我没和男人做过，不知道这样算不算可以了，但我也确实是忍不了了。  
于是我拿过垫子把他的腰垫高了些，伸手卡在他的后颈，扶着老二抵在穴口，那翕张着的穴口咬在我的顶端，像是在吮吸，再不进去我就要疯了。  
我克制着一点一点地进入乐人，他颤抖着呻吟起来，柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹着我的东西，那种恰到好处的紧涩让我有种一进到底的冲动。我按在他后颈的手又加了些力道，他的脸深深埋进沙发中，发出含糊不清的叫喊，我隐隐约约听出那是我的名字。  
“草太，草太……”  
我终于全部进去了，停了两秒，接着开始小幅度地抽动。乐人的反应却很大，他抖得更厉害了，喉咙里发出的声音更像是叫喊。我怕把他闷死，松开扣在他颈部的手，转而捉住他被反捆在背后的双手，将他的上半身拉起来。他趴在沙发上，屁股高高翘着，上半身被迫抬起，像是一张被拉满的弓。  
我就是掌弓的人，我们的下半身紧紧贴合在一起，他的腰部柔韧性不错，此刻还在扭动着，本能般想要逃离。但这样的扭动却给我带来了更大的快感，我逐渐加快了挺动的速度，感受着那紧致的肠壁对我的包裹和拉扯。  
“好爽啊，妈的，乐人，你没少和男人做吧，这么会吸，你他妈简直就是天生的婊子。”我向前压去，凑到他的耳边，吸咬着他的耳垂，手也抚摸向了他的胸口，“你也很爽吧，叫出来啊，继续叫我的名字。”  
我的手指捻动按压着他的乳头，刻意粗暴了一些，用指甲搔刮过乳尖，他身子一颤，下面顿时一阵紧缩。  
“啊……草太，草太！”  
“乳头这么敏感吗？啊？”我轻笑着加大了抽送的力道，手上的动作也更加用力，在他的胸上留下按压的指痕。他被我顶撞得向前滑动，却被我横在他胸前的手拦下。我一面大力揉捏着他的胸部，一面狠狠操进他的深处。  
“草太，手、手……啊，解，嗯……解开……”  
他带着哭腔，支离破碎地说着。于是我解开捆在他手上的皮带，他撑稳了身体，竟然配合地晃动起了腰，让我能进得更深。  
要不行了，我挺直了身子，双手握在他的腰侧，每次都狠狠插到最深处，速度越来越快，交合处发出接连不断的撞击声，终于在一次挺动中射了出来。  
还没结束，我的老二依旧硬挺着。我换了个套子，将乐人翻到正面，自己也爬上了沙发，压在了他身上。我低下头，吸吮他的胸部，用舌头舔舐、用牙齿轻轻扯咬他的乳尖。在乐人难耐的呻吟中，他的乳头也很快硬了起来，泛着水光的红色，接触到冰冷的空气，微微抖动着。  
我又一次进入了他，没了头一回的艰涩，一次就进到了里面。我能感到他肠道无意识的收缩抽搐，绞吸着我的老二，这里比我上过的大部分女人都要紧的多，却有着同样的温暖和潮湿。  
抽插的过程中，我也没忘记照顾他的感受，他很快就在我的掌中射了第二次。我顺手将他射出来的东西抹在他的小腹上，他的皮肤也同样燥热，想来很快就能让那些精液凝固，形成斑驳的图案。  
那小子真的很配合，他将腿盘在我的腰上，伸手搂住我的肩膀，呻吟声混合着我的名字，伸出舌头舔着我的耳朵和侧颈，伴随着粘腻的水声向我索取，我又怎么能不给他。

啊，是这样没错，鉴于第一次的成功，我们之后又有了很多次，多到数不清……印象比较深的？每次我过生日的时候，他都会说没有准备礼物，然后在晚上爬到我的身上，比平常都要卖力和配合。我回大阪前的那天晚上应该也算吧，不过那天进行的比较粗暴，我们都没什么交流，只是特别的凶，第二天他差点没能起来送我。  
乐人他……一向都比较听我的话，有时我实在受不了，让他把大麻掐了，他虽然嘴上不服软，却还是会把那玩意熄掉。很少的时候我气极了打他，他也不会还手，只是说一些挑衅的话，倔强地看着我，让我产生出愧疚感。我们是挚友，也是炮友，但更多的情况下，我觉得自己更像他的大哥，可我太无能了，没办法把他带回家。他那么听话，唯一一次食言，就是我反复叮嘱他别去和那些黑道混在一起，他还是去了。  
我想我会记住他的，作为炮友他让人印象深刻，作为挚友……他算是我唯一的挚友吧，哈哈……假如有一天那张星际旅行券真能派上用场，我会在宇宙中留下他的名字的，我会想办法留下一颗鸡星。


End file.
